


Start the morning with a bang

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [24]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal and Scott matched up perfectly. Except for their morning routines. Jaal finds the perfect way to solve the issue.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Start the morning with a bang

Jaal had never been one to laze around all day in bed. As soon as he was awake, he needed to be doing something. He had always been this way. And he never thought he would have a reason to change his routine. Until he met Scott Ryder and fell in love.

He had been sharing Scott's bed for a week now and he had noticed how his and Scott's routine varied greatly. He was awake two hours before duty every day so he could tinker with his own projects. 

Scott, on the other hand, laid in bed, trying to sleep, until the last possible second. He'd even slept past the starting of day shift a couple times since Jaal had joined the crew. Not that the rest of the crew minded. The general consensus had seemed to be to let him sleep unless there was a time sensitive mission. It seemed he hadn't done much sleeping until they had discovered Aya.

Jaal had tried the first couple days to stay in bed while Scott slept beside him but even watching his beautiful taoshay wasn't enough to silence that nagging voice in his head that he should be doing something. Seeing the delighted smile on Scott's face after he opened his eyes had maybe helped a little bit. But he ended up rushed the rest of the day and behind on the project he was working on with no spare time to devote to it.

So for the next two days he left Scott asleep in the bed and returned to his normal routine. And it had worked out. Unless you counted Scott seeming to need an hour or two to fully wake up even with coffee helping. Which Jaal did. This wasn't working. Maybe they should go back to sleeping separately. No. He had come to enjoy their nighttime routine and Scott falling asleep in his arms. There had to be a solution. He just needed to think.

And he thought he had it. The next day, he woke at the normal time and crept from the bedroom, working in the tech lab until he estimated it was getting close to the time Scott woke up. Then he returned to his room. And wondered why he had stayed away the past two days.

Scott looked so adorable, asleep on his back with the blanket pushed down to his waist. Maybe it was only because their relationship was so new but Jaal didn't care to think of a reason. He just wanted him.

He walked over to the bed and laid down on the other side of Scott before leaning over him and kissing his neck. The sounds his taoshay made were delicious so he continued, moving down his body until the blankets were pushed off him completely. And then, feeling overdressed, he quickly shed his clothing and entered him. Scott opened his eyes and came.

"Jaal", he gasped, hiding his face in his hand. "What?"  
"No." He gently lifted his hand and kissed it. "I told you never to hide from me. I want to see everything, taoshay."  
"Sure you can say that. You didn't just..." He started kissing his neck again. "Jaal", Scott whimpered.  
"What? You don't like my new morning routine?"  
"Hmmm. Guess I do. Almost as much as our nighttime one. I love you."  
"Love you too, my taoshay."


End file.
